


Scintilla

by bloompom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cartoon: World of Winx, Elemental Magic, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Half-bloods, Humor, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Mermen, Other tags to be added, Pixie Pet, Pixies, Princes, Royalty, Wings, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: Han Jisung has always felt that foreign yet familiar feeling in his body. Like something is inside him, something that's there but he cannot quite reach for it, an unknown part of himself that is yet to be discovered. But on a mundane summer day, Jisung found himself in the middle of something that he thought was impossible. He found himself with amber hands and silver locks.OrHan Jisung was living a normal life as a teenager until he discovered a world that is just as magical as what he truly is.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Sol

**Author's Note:**

> literally the worst summary ever but yes, this is a fantasy stray kids au that is inspired by winx club. started this last june 2020 and I still haven't got around to writing the whole thing. i'm shit at having a scheduled update so please be patient with me on that. I genuinely love this fic and I had everything planned out so I just decided to post this so I'll be motivated to write more of this.

_Ages ago, there was a vibrant and peaceful place that has three moons in a Kingdom far away from the mundane world that holds the greatest amount of influence and importance within the Magic Dimension._

_It is believed that the Great Dragon who created the whole Magic Dimension, chose this place to rest while completing the whole of Magix. Thus, the Great Dragon entrusted a spark of its miraculous flame to the Kingdom’s royal family, where it had been passed down through generations from heir to heir. The last Royal family consisted of the King, the Queen, and their two sons._

_Everything was peaceful but with the power that the Kingdom possess, a lot have tried to overthrow the Royal Family, greedy of the magic that they-_

“Han Jisung! It's already 3 pm! You get your ass down here and eat!” Jisung let out a yelp and rubbed his nose that was hit by the book when it fell on his face, thanks to his mother’s shouting from downstairs. He looked at his black cat, Salem, who was glaring at him for disturbing his nap.

“What? It wasn’t me!” he defended himself to his cat who just turned his back at him and went back to his nap.

He was so immersed in reading the book from the old book shop near the park that he did not notice that it was already 3 in the afternoon. He tried to get out of bed, brushed his brunette hair with his hand, and tried to look like he had a decent amount of sleep last night. If Jisung pulled an all-nighter on a summer night because of reading fantasy books, then his mom definitely did not have to know.

When he deemed himself decent enough to go downstairs, he went out of his room and dragged his body all the way to the dining area of their house. Mrs. Han eyed him when he entered the dining area which he just returned with a bright smile that definitely did not hide the bags under his eyes.

“G’morning Mom,” He said, the smile still on his face. Her mom just rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them to hug his son. Jisung leaned into the touch and felt like the tiredness of his body slowly faded out from his body.

“You were up all night again aren’t you?” Her mom squinted her eyes at him when she slightly pulled away to look at her son. Jisung chuckled dryly as he avoided his Mom’s glare.

“What’s for breakfast?” He changed the subject and went to the dining table to look at what his mom prepared for him. He turned around to look at her when he did not see anything on the table.

“It’s 3 pm there’s no breakfast,” his Mom said nonchalantly.

“Brunch?” He asked again, tone going a bit higher than normal, trying his luck.

His mom just looked at him with a _what-do-you-think?_ kinda look and he sighed in return. 

“Fine” Jisung groaned and went upstairs to force himself to get ready. This was his Mom’s punishment to him every time he sleeps in, or in this case, reads too much until he forgets that he actually has a body to feed. He gave Salem some food before he went inside the bathroom.

After wearing his comfiest possible clothes for going out, he put on his red beanie and grabbed the book that he was currently reading before he went to his best friend’s house.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Hwang! Is Hyunjin here?” Jisung greeted with the brightest smile he could muster. He knows how much Hyunjin’s Mom loves him and giving her his squished-cheeks-no-eyes-smile is enough for him to gain a meal.

“Oh, he’s upstairs, dear. Have you eaten yet?” 

“No, I woke up late again so I didn’t get to eat any food at home,” He said puffing his cheeks out with a pout.

“Oh no, we have a lot of food on the fridge! Just get as much as you want. I’m gonna need to have a call with your Mom,” Mrs. Hwang said with a frown. 

_Uh oh, I think I went overboard. Mom’s gonna kill me._

Before he could even stop Hyunjin’s mom from leaving, She was already out of the room. Jisung just shrugged and started making his way to the kitchen.

_Well, that’s a problem for future Jisung, I guess._

After getting everything that he needs; namely two slices of cheesecake and equal slices of pizza from the dining table. He went upstairs to greet his best friend.

“Rise and shine!” He shouted when he opened the other’s door causing Hyunjin to fall off the bed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Language!” They heard Mrs. Hwang shout from downstairs.

“Sorry Mom!”

“Sorry Mrs. Hwang!”

They both shouted back as Jisung settled down beside Hyunjin on his carpet floor.

“I hate you,” Hyunjin said, still glaring at him.

“Oh, you love me,”

“You wish,” Jisung just gave him the cheesiest smile and started eating his food.

“Did you just come here again to take advantage of my Mom?” Jisung choked on the cheesecake that he was just about to swallow and he glared at his best friend.

“Don’t word it out like that! That sounded so wrong!” Hyunjin looked at him, confused. He saw how the realization slowly sank in and they both grimaced from the thought.

“Yeah, that sounded awful. Anyway, what do you want from me, besides our food.”

“You wanna go to the park? I found a really great book and the weather is kinda nice today.” Jisung said with his mouth full of cheesecake.

Hyunjin looked at him like he’s the grossest thing ever and rolled his eyes. 

“Do I have any choice?”

“No, not really” Hyunjin just sighed and rolled his eyes.

  
  


🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋

  
  


“Have you ever felt like you belong in another world?” Jisung asked his best friend. They arrived at the park an hour and a half ago and Jisung is half-way done with the book that he’s reading. 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin replied, actually thinking about the question, putting his phone down to look at the other. “Sometimes. I think we all do.” He answered while nodding, satisfied with his answer.

“Oh do you wanna have some ice cream?” Hyunjin asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah, just give me a minute, this part is really interesting,” Jisung replied while reading the part about the _Kingdom of Solaria._

“Nah, I’ll just buy it for you, stay here,” Hyunjin said as he stood up. Jisung looked at him like he was about to cry.

“You do love me,” he said dramatically, wiping away the nonexistent tears from his cheek.

“Don’t push it,” Hyunjin said before rolling his eyes and walking away. Jisung just giggled and went back to reading his book.

Just a few more minutes after Hyunjin left, Jisung heard a commotion at the back part of the park where it was mostly surrounded by large trees.

Jisung ignored the sound and went back to reading his book because _Woah, Solaria has a Prince with stars all over his face???_

_“Go away from me, Stinky!!”_ He heard a shout from the same direction and his brows furrowed, it sounded like it was a boy, probably his age too. 

_Is someone bothering them?_

Jisung thought before standing up and making his way in the direction of the sound. He first saw three weird looking red creatures with a bigger yellow one behind them. He watched as they started to attack a silver-haired boy in a yellow outfit that Jisung would often see at comic cons. 

The boy easily dodged the first creature that jumped to him as he reached out his hand and shouted, 

“Rising sun!” a yellow light started to form from his palms, dissolving the creature that just attacked him.

Jisung stared with wide eyes, _what the actual fuck???_

Jisung tried to rub his eyes, internally scolding himself for not sleeping last night. _Am I actually having hallucinations right now??_

Jisung looked back at the scene, watching as the yellow creature finally moved and jumped on the boy making him fall to the ground. Jisung flinched from where he was standing, his instinct was to run and help the boy but his mind kept on telling him how all of these are not real.

When the yellow creature grabbed the- _is that a freakin Sceptre??-_ from the boy's hand and pointed it in the other’s direction. His body moved without him thinking, covering the boy from the attack. He held out his hand in an attempt to lessen the attack. 

Jisung felt something warm crawl from his insides, spreading across his body, he felt a tingling sensation on his palms, like it was burning. His hands felt like it was on fire but he felt no pain, just the warmth of a fireplace on a winter night. Soon enough, an amber light surrounded them, knocking off all of the creatures away from them.

“What the fuck,” Jisung breathed out staring at his hands where the light came from, not noticing how the villains already stood up and ran their way towards them. The boy beside him snapped out from staring at Jisung too and used his powers to knock them off again and disappeared in front of the two. 

Jisung was still staring at his hands when he felt a sudden rush of fatigue come over his body. When his vision went black, the boy and Hyunjin’s scream was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness took over him.


	2. Scire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little background story for the two earth faeries and two more characters came to save them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, another shitty summary, i dont think it'll be better anytime soon too. Im really trying my best to update on a schedule but I will probably be all over the place once my classes start so please be patient with me. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Jisung groaned, shifting at where he was currently lying down. He felt so tired like he just ran a marathon the day before. He slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to adjust his eyes from the light of his living room. The memories from the park came rushing through him, _was that really all a dream?_ -he thought as he adjusted himself into a sitting position.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” the guy from earlier popped out in front of his face, beaming at him. Jisung jumped from his seat and almost fell off the couch.

“What the fuck?!” he blurted out, staring at the boy with wide eyes.

“Language,” he whipped his head to his side, his mother standing there with Hyunjin beside him. She looked sad, worried.

“What’s wrong?” He asked immediately, reaching out to her. His Mom sighed and went closer to him, sitting beside Jisung and pulling him closer to a hug.

“Mom?” He asked again, he was so confused. With everything that happened at the park and this strange boy standing in front of him with a mix of excitement and sadness in his eyes.

“I’ll explain it all to you later,” his Mom whispered before planting a kiss on his hair and moving away. Hyunjin then replaced her on the couch, sitting beside his best friend. He also looked troubled, confused, scared.

A doorbell caught all of their attention. His Mom immediately rushed to the door and she came back with Mrs. Hwang beside her. When she saw the boy in front of them, Hyunjin’s Mom immediately bowed down, making the two of them confused.

“Your highness,” Hyunjin’s Mom greeted. The boy just smiled at them and waved his hand in recognition.

“You really don’t have to, we’re on earth. I’m no royalty here,” the boy answered with a soft smile making Hyunjin’s Mom nod her head and stand up.

Jisung’s head increasingly hurt with how confused he was about the situation that was unfolding in front of him. “Can someone please explain what’s happening?” he said and the two mothers looked at them with hesitation.

“I’m Felix,” the boy in front of them introduced. Both Jisung and Hyunjin looked at him and blinked a few times, staring, before nodding their head. Jisung is still a bit skeptical about how real the scene at the park was, but the existence of Felix in front of him just gives him enough proof that it is, in fact, all real.

“Do you remember what happened earlier?” Felix asked, making himself comfortable on a chair across from him and Hyunjin. Their Mothers still standing at the side of the couch, their heads bowed. Jisung nodded before biting his lip. He felt Hyunjin shake beside him and he reached out his hand to his best friend making Felix avert his eyes on the other.

“You saw all of it too right?” He asked Hyunjin and Jisung looked at the man beside him. Hyunjin was nibbling his lower lip, brows furrowed, obviously nervous and confused with what’s happening. He nodded before squeezing his eyes shut. Felix hummed and nodded his head, seemingly thinking about something.

“What are those?” Jisung asked. Felix looked at him, thinking what exactly Jisung was asking about.

“Oh, those stinkies? They were Ghouls and an Ogre,” They heard Hyunjin’s Mother gasp at the side.

“Did they hurt the two of you?” She asked and Jisung looked at her, questioning how Mrs. Hwang knew about those creatures. When he got nothing, he sighed and shook his head no. All the tension seemed to deflate on her body as she leaned to Jisung’s Mother, exhaustion started bleeding out of her posture.

“They were sent by wizards from another school,” Felix explained, he turned his attention to the two standing at the side.

“Do they know who and what they are?” Felix asked and the two only shook their heads. Both Hyunjin and Jisung looked at them in questioning and they heard Felix sigh before he stood up.

All eyes were on him before he started turning on his feet, yellow light forming around him, different shimmers and glitters flying all over his space. Jisung felt it again, the tingling sensation on his body. He felt the pull of _something_ from what Felix was doing. He felt Hyunjin tighten his hold on his hand.

“Are you feeling it too?” Hyunjin asked in a whisper and Jisung nodded, bringing his attention back to where the light started to die down, revealing a pair of beautiful wings in front of them. Jisung heard Hyunjin gasp beside him while he felt his jaw drop from the sight.

Large mustard wings that were nearly as tall as him, fading to pastel yellow on the part that was attached to Felix’s back. Each having tails that came out to the sides, all gleaming with the sort of magic that is surely out of this world, fluttering at the boy’s movements.

“I’m the Fairy of the Rising Sun, Prince Felix of Solaria,” He confidently said, making it obvious how often he introduced himself like this. He saw both of their mothers bow down to their knees at the introduction. “And I believe that both of you are fairies too,” Felix continued, looking at their mothers. “Were the two of you assigned to take care of them and bring them here? Seeing as you’re both castle servers, I believe that they’re both royalties too aren’t they? What kingdoms did you come from?” he asked continuously, waiting for them to answer and he felt Hyunjin freeze beside him.

“This must be a fucking joke!” Hyunjin burst out beside him, still shaking. He can tell that his best friend is currently in shock with everything that is happening. “Fairies?! Are you kidding me?” He faced Jisung, confusion, anger, and fear flashing through his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re believing them?!” Jisung blinked in confusion, his ear ringing on his head. He shook his head no, trying to convince himself that it isn’t true. 

He heard the taller sob before making his way to their mothers- _is that what they are? Can they still call them that?_ \- His tears fell with the question. He wants to not believe it too. Wants to question everything, but how can he exactly explain the scene that he saw earlier? That _power_ that he felt? Felix’s wings?

“Mom! Tell me what he’s saying is not true!” He wailed, shaking his mother’s arm but she did not reply. She pulled Hyunjin into a hug and cried at her son. Jisung heard her apologizing, making his best friend freeze and drop on his knees.

“Hyunjinie, you need to calm down okay? What Prince Felix said was true. You two are faeries, us too,” Mrs. Hwang looked at Jisung’s Mother and the other just nodded in confirmation.

“I was tasked to bring you here with me when evil wizards attacked our kingdom. The Hwangs took us in and taught me the way of living here on earth.” His mom took a deep breath before continuing. “They removed a part of my memories before sending me here. They said it was to keep us safe,” She looked back at Jisung, guilt, and sadness present in her eyes.

“We’re one of the few earth faeries that survived when the attack happened a few years ago. We have lived here for years and Hyunjin was the only Prince left of our herd,” She explained as she continued calming down the boy in her arms.

Jisung felt the energy before they even heard the explosion that made all of them fall to the ground with the impact. The ringing on his ear doubled as he tried to get up and open his eyes. 

“Ghouls! They found us!” He heard Felix scream before he saw him whip his scepter from nowhere and use it to attack the monsters. He saw Hyunjin unconscious in Mrs. Hwang’s arms and his mother fighting off the ghouls too, _Wings,_ he saw it attached to his mother’s back. A lot smaller compared to Felix’s huge ones. It looked like two pointed glass-like wings that also glimmers with power that he thought only existed in the books that he reads. He watched in fascination as his mother attacked the creatures, making sure they won’t be able to get through her and to Hyunjin that was still unconscious.

Felix is fighting in front of him too. Four ghouls trying to attack him, he whipped his scepter every time they try to come close to him. He was too focused on the four that he did not see another one coming his way. Before the ghoul could even get near, another bright light appeared, blinding all of them. Two figures slowly came into view and Jisung gasped at the two sets of wings that are displayed in front of him.

“I literally left you for an hour, what the fuck Felix?!” The blue-haired guy exclaimed after knocking out the ghouls around them.

“Innie!!” Felix shrieked before making his way and jumping to the boy. He was successfully caught and the boy just rolled his eyes before affectionately patting the other’s hair.

“You’re such a trouble maker,” The other new guy supplied after making sure the ghouls are all unconscious.

“Hey Channie,” Felix grinned, now facing the black-haired boy.

“Now tell me why the hell did you end up here on earth,” Chan asked, face and voice full of seriousness.

Felix let out an awkward chuckle, clinging to Jeongin. “It’s a long story,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there's that... What do you all think about it?? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you so much for reading and getting this far! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions about this fic. 
> 
> See you guys on the next update!! 
> 
> you can find me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bloomyy)!!
> 
> with lots of love,
> 
> -Bloom ❀


End file.
